A New Shippūden
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Set at the start of Shippūden with a 5 year gap instead of 2, Naruto has returned from his training with the great toad sage Jiraiya. With a whole new arsenal of Jutsu and other weapons. now has become a Crossover with Devil may Cry 5(DmC) with a NaruSakuIno pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or its Characters; all credit goes to ****Masashi Kishimoto****who wrote it and Shueisha who published it. I own this story and Characters made by me.**

* * *

**Plot**

**The story takes place at the start of Shippūden with a 5 year gap instead of 2, Naruto has returned from his training with the great toad sage Jiraiya. With a whole new arsenal of Jutsu and other weapons (I'm giving him a sword) will he succeed it defeating the Akatsuki and reuniting with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha? Also with the desire to save Sasuke from the path of evil how has Naruto's personality changed?**

* * *

**As for Appearances you can just imagine what they would look like cuz I suck at describing Appearances, and they are all nearly Jounin. **

**I'm still debating who will be paired with Naruto…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return of Naruto Uzumaki!**

* * *

It's the middle of summer, on a warm morning a young blonde hair man with an older grey haired man approach a village; their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya the Toad Sage. 5 years ago a younger naive Naruto left this village to train with Jiraiya in order to prepare himself against a group of criminals hunting the tailed beast like the 9 tailed fox which is sealed inside him, these criminals are called the Akatsuki. Another reason for Naruto to get stronger was Sasuke, not to long before he left with Jiraiya he and Sasuke battled at the Valley od End where Sasuke was attempting to betray the village to join Orochimaru so that he could gain power to kill his brother Itachi, Naruto being his friend wanted to stop him before he lost himself to the Darkness. Sasuke defeated Naruto and almost killed him, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to finish the person who went so far for him. So after sparing Naruto and leaving to become Orochimaru to gain the power Naruto made a promise to himself and to his teammate Sakura that he would get stronger and bring Sasuke home.

So fast forward 5 years , and a whole lot of training and Naruto is ready to fulfil his promise.

"So Naruto…is it just like you remember it?" The Toad sage asked with a hint of anticipation, Jiraiya was known as the Toad sage and Sanin of the leaf but…he is and always will be…

"I guess…it's hard to believe it's been 5 years huh Pervy Sage" Naruto replies to his mentor who nods in agreement. Sadly even after all the years of knowing and training with him Naruto still sees Jiraiya as a Pervert who likes to spy on women for his crappy Books.

"Yeah but time sure flies when your with me" Jiraiya says in a self-praising manor to which he and Naruto Laugh.

They approach the front of the Village and Naruto inhales a deep breath "Man it really hasn't changed…apart from that" Naruto points to a mountain with 5 heads on it "They added Granny Tsunade's head" Naruto stated.

"Yeah I never thought her head could get any bigger but I guess I was wrong" Jiraiya added in a sarcastic tone crossing his arms. "Well we should see the old Nag, I bet she's looking forward to seeing you" Jiraiya says with a sigh from exhaustion.

"Jealous she's looking forward to seeing me and not you Pervy Sage?" Naruto grins at his Sensei's reaction.

"W-what!…W-why would I care?" Jiraiya asks with a stutter of embarrassment with a hint of red in his cheeks.

"I'm not deaf" Naruto smirks as the two head towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

A pink haired girl with green eyes and a red forehead protector walks towards the front gates to collect the roster for the Hokage, she is Sakura Haruno the former teammate of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. "_It's been five years"_ She thought as she got closer to the gates, she noticed a group of younger teens in her path.

"Hey Sakura, what you up to?" a boy with brown hair and a really long scarf asked.

"Oh hello Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon I'm just collecting the roster for Lady Tsunade wanna come with" Sakura asks with a smile.

"Sure" The 3 Chūnin reply and the four walked the rest of they way.

"Hey Sakura" one of the Chūnin guarding the gate says with a smile.

"Hey guys… just getting the roster" Sakura replies, the new Chūnin have a crush on her and thinks she doesn't know.

"You'll never guess who arrived back a few minutes ago" The Chūnin stated looking to surprise her but she knew.

"Naruto!" She asked enthusiastically. Before the man could reply she ran off along with Konohamaru Moegi and Udon.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya had already arrived at the Tower and entered the room, Tsunade lifted her head from the stack of papers. Her eyes widened, at first she thought she was looking at Minato but Naruto's trademark whisker-like birth marks gave him away.

"Naruto? It is you isn't it" Tsunade asked for confirmation.

"Doubting your eyes huh?" Naruto said in a confident tone, "Yeah its me, I'm back and stronger than ever" he finished with a thumbs up.

"Glad to hear it" Tsunade said with a smile, "We are short on Ninjas since the Chūnin Exams are coming up so having you back will be a load off" Tsunade sighed.

"Ah the Chūnin exams that takes me back" Naruto said in a reminiscing way. "Hey wait I'm still a Genin!" Naruto suddenly realised.

"That's right you are" Tsunade said with a smirk. "And everyone else in your year are either Jounin or Chūnin" She couldn't resist rubbing it in slightly.

"Still I trained with Pervy Sage and he's a Sanin" Naruto said "That counts for way more" Naruto smirked.

"Is that so?" Tsunade said in a sly tone "Well then why don't we test your results and see for ourselves" Tsunade began "if you pass I'll promote you to the Rightful rank depending on how well you do" Tsunade offered.

"Ok…so what's the test?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you go to team 7's old training ground while I make the preparations for the test" Tsunade grinned.

With that Naruto bolted from the office, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya "So…how did it really go?" Tsunade asked.

"it was difficult at first" Jiraiya sighed "All he wanted was for me to teach him all the Justus's I knew" he continued as a smile formed on his face "But then the Namikaze blood kicked in and he began mastering all sorts of advanced Jutsu" Jiraiya said and Tsunade looked at him with her eyes wide. "Don't worry he doesn't know, but he is a lot stronger than before…and his personality has changed too" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"How so, he seemed like the goofy Hyper active Shinobi I remember" Tsunade replied a little confused.

"it was an act but in time Naruto's new more focused nature will come out and you'll see the old Naruto died at the Valley where he fought Sasuke" Jiraiya spoke with a serious look.

"So what else can you tell me about him?" Tsunade asked, the mystery of Naruto's new Personality was intriguing.

"Well he's a wind style user" Jiraiya began "or more like a Wind style master" Jiraiya corrected himself "He even knows Justus's that I didn't know" Jiraiya continued, "He has begun to show he can learn water style Jutsu as well" Jiraiya finished.

"What about the Katana?" Tsunade asked remembering the blade strapped to his back.

"Well when word reached Naruto of a young Shinobi with the Sharingan was using a Katana Naruto wanted to learn how to use one himself" Jiraiya added.

"So what rank would you give him?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya smirked.

"Well he would be more than a match for any Jounin, him against a Chūnin would be like sending a lamb to the slaughter" Jiraiya said clearly proud of his pupil.

"That strong?" Tsunade was amazed with Jiraiya's ability's to teach.

"Well….with the right motivation" Jiraiya spoke, "He still talks about Sasuke" Jiraiya sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade began, remembering when Naruto returned from the Valley after battling Sasuke "Sasuke almost killed Naruto back then…I still don't understand, surly Naruto knows that even if he succeeds in bringing him back to the village" Tsunade is cut off by Jiraiya.

"Sasuke will be executed for betraying the Village and Joining Orochimaru" Jiraiya finishes for her and Tsunade nods "That's Why Naruto is depending on you to do something to prevent it" Jiraya says and Tsunade chuckles.

"That boy has too much faith in me" Tsunade sighs.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Walking through the village after 5 years felt weird for him, he had become so accustom to traveling that not that it was over….could he readjust. _"Man…I thought I'd be stoked to be back where all my friends are but…without Sasuke it doesn't feel like home"_ Naruto thought. His thoughts where interrupted, when he saw a pink haired Shinobi staring at him with her green eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?...is that you?" She said with a stutter of astonishment. He was not the goofy kid she remembers

"Yeah it's me Sakura…long time no see" Naruto replies with a smile.

"You look different" Sakura states while walking up to him her eyes still wide. "You've grown…a lot" She finishes sounding impressed.

"Thanks 5 years will do that" Naruto replied hiding his blush from the gaze of his childhood crush. "You look good to" Naruto says and Sakura blushes.

"T-thanks…so where are you going?" Sakura asks "Have you talked with Lady Tsunade?" she adds.

"Yeah she told me to go to our old training ground" Naruto replies and the two begin to walk together. "So what did I miss?" Naruto asks wanting to keep the flow of conversation going.

"Well…most of our year are Jounin, with the exception of Choji, Lee and Tenten" Sakura begins "Oh and you I guess" She smirks.

"Whatever…I bet I'm stronger than all of them" Naruto scoffs as Sakura laughs at his over confidence. "What else?"

"Well…Oh Neji is a Member of the ANBU" Sakura remembers, although she and Neji rarely talked when he joined the ANBU he disappeared almost completely.

"Wow well I should have suspected no less from him" Naruto states impressed at Neji's achievement.

A few minute passed without the two exchanging words, you could cut the awkwardness with a knife. Sakura wanted to ask about his time away but she wasn't sure what to ask. "So Naruto…" Sakura began as Naruto looked at her, "What was it like to train with Master Jiraiya?" She asked a reasonable first question.

"Brutal…he can be very strict" Naruto began "Unless there's a chance for him to spy on women err do his research" Naruto quickly corrected himself and luckily Sakura didn't hear him almost oust his sensei to Sakura. "Although I won't complain with the results" Naruto grinned "I have loads of New Jutsu in my book" Naruto finished.

"_Wow…it looks like Naruto has gotten stronger" _Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the smiling Naruto. "_I hope I get the chance to show him how much stronger I've become"_ she finished her thoughts.

"So any news about Sasuke and his whereabouts" Naruto asked with a more serious tone and Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"No…its been 5 years and still no signs of him" Sakura began in a depressed tone "Who knows how much Orochimaru has poisoned his mind by now" Sakura finished with hate towards Orochimaru oozing from her mouth.

"Don't worry I'll get him back for you Sakura" Naruto began and Sakura looked at him "Like I promised" he smiled and she forced a smile back.

They arrive at the Camp, looking around Naruto can't help but smile at the field where Team 7 first began. Where they trained together and discussed missions…but without Sasuke it felt empty, they weren't there long before a poof of smoke went off. As it dispersed a familiar face was seen where the smoke was.

"Kakashi Sensei!" both Naruto and Sakura said shocked by his arrival.

"Yo…" Kakashi replied waving his hand slightly, he smiled under his mask looking at his now grown Team minus Sasuke.

"It's good to see you and all but… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"I'm glad you asked Naruto" Kakashi began "I was asked by the Hokage to test my former student to see if he was worthy of joining the elites of the Leafs Shinobi" Kakashi said in a cool tone.

"You…you mean your my test Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yep so prepare yourself because unlike last time…I have no intensions of taking it easy on you like I did last time" Kakashi stated revealing his Sharingan.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In a dark room, a black spikey haired young man meditates. Flashes of his brother standing coldly over the corpses of their parents flow around his mind, his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Sasuke…Lord Orochimaru wants you to test you again" a man with grey hair and Glasses says in an ordering tone as he enters Sasuke's room.

"When I'm ready I will go" Sasuke replies to him, and Kabuto begins to leave "Oh and Kabuto…" Sasuke says and Kabuto turns to face him.

"What is it?" Kabuto asks.

"If you interrupt my meditation again…I'll kill you" Sasuke says coldly opening his eyes to shoe his fully matured Sharingan. As Kabuto leaves Sasuke stands up "_It wont be long now…soon I will avenge my clan and kill Itachi" _ Sasuke thinks exiting the room and walking down a dark hall disappearing.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it…**

**It will basically be my version of Shippūden set 5 years later instead of 2…**

**Still deciding on who I'll pair Naruto up with…**

**Pleases Review it so I know if its worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or its characters…I do own this story and any characters I submit**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, keep it up because the more Reviews I get the faster I update.**

**I got a few responses regarding who Naruto should be paired with, so for now it will be a Naruto X Sakura story unless I get more responses before I update again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Student vs. Teacher**

* * *

Naruto stood in a field with his old team Sensei staring at him through his Sharingan, Kakashi Hatake is the famous Copy Ninja of the hidden leaf and a well-respected Jounin of the village. Though his personal life is a total mystery there is one thing known about this great Ninja…Like Jiraiya he is a Total pervert, he is a big fan of Jiraiya's Books known as the Ichi Ichi Series and is often seen reading it. Not today however after his debriefing at the Hokage tower…

* * *

_Flash back_

"_You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" Kakashi said entering the office casually, he noticed Jiraiya straight away "Jiraiya! Its good to see you again" Kakashi said with surprise since it had been 5 years since he and Naruto left the village. "Where's Naruto?" he asked._

"_Naruto is on his way to teams 7 old training ground" Tsunade started to explain "I want to test him…to see if Jiraiya can back up the talk" She smirked looking at her old teammate and close friend._

"_Of course he can…look at who I have trained before him" Jiraiya retorted, "How many of your students became Hokage Hmmmm?" He said in a smug way…earing a smack across the face, of course a smack from Tsunade could rearrange your facial features so Jiraiya was glad she held back._

"_Anyway I want you to test him and see what he's got" Tsunade finished._

"_Ok…Jiraiya how strong is Naruto?" Kakashi asks the Toad sage still recovering from the smack._

"_He's a chip of the old block" Jiraiya smirked "Well in this case the apple didn't fall far from the tree" His smirk grew "Like Father like S-" he is cut off by another smack from Tsunade._

"_WE GET IT!" She yells clinching her fist "Anyway" She recomposes herself "He is apparently very strong so don't hold back…I want to see all his abilities" Tsunade said in her business as usual tone…even though the unconscious corpse of Jiraiya lay at her feet._

"_Yes Lady Hokage" Kakashi Bowed before turning to exit._

"_Wait I wanted to tell you that I just finished the latest book in the Ichi Ichi Series" Jiraiya smirked as Kakashi eyes grew with excitement while Tsunade scoffed._

"_Do you have any copies?" Kakashi asked with Anticipation oozing from his sentence._

"_After your battle with Naruto…think of it as something to look forward too" Jiraiya laughed as Kakashi sighed with disappointment before leaving the room_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

"So Naruto…why don't we get started" Kakashi asked getting into a fighting stance and Naruto drew his Katana.

"Sure Kakashi but don't expect me to go easy on you because your an old man now" Naruto smirked that was filled with Confidence, throwing his blade so it would pierce a tree trunk "Eh Sakura you might want to find a safe place to watch from" Naruto said taking his own fighting stance.

"Ok" Sakura replied nervously before jumping into the trees, she saw Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya where there watching. "Lady Hokage?" Sakura said and all three looked at her.

"What did you think I'd miss this?" Tsunade chuckled "Its time to see how closer Naruto is to realising his dream" she said in a more serious tone.

"Here I come Naruto" Kakashi said charging at Naruto "_Let's see how his reflexes have improved_" Kakashi thought as he began a barrage of punches and kicks which surprisingly Naruto blocked all of them with ease. "_Impressive reaction time"_ Kakashi thinks as he began to block a flurry of Naruto's punches and Kicks "_If I didn't have the Sharingan he would have hit me a good few times"_ Kakashi had an inner smile at his pupil's progress.

"Not bad" Naruto said "But let's pick this up" he smirked as he emits chakra from his fingertips and materialises it into an invisible sword, Kakashi's eyes widen at his mastery over Chakra control. "Wind Style Blade of wind" Naruto yelled and aimed at Kakashi who Narrowly dodged it, it sliced the sleeve of his top.

"That's impressive Naruto!" Kakashi let his guard down and got nailed with a haymaker and flew to the ground.

"First hit goes to me" Naruto smirked. "I remember you being a lot faster?" He mocked

"Well I am getting old" Kakashi whined standing up. This time he was ready as Naruto charged, Grabbing Naruto by the arm and hurling him into the lake. "You should know!" He is cut off by the real Naruto hitting him from above as the Naruto in the lake Vanishes in a puff of smoke, "_A Shadow Clone?" _Kakashi thought not remembering him performing the Jutsu, Kakashi moved quick making Hands signs so fest no normal eye could keep up "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi finishes the Hands signs and breaths out a massive fire ball shooting it at Naruto. Naruto manages to dodge it but jumps into Kakashi's jumping kick which sends him his back first into a tree.

"Ow…" Naruto winces getting back up, luckily he ducks at the right moment to avoid a kick from Kakashi that cuts through the tree. Naruto jumps "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yells and four clones appear. Two of the clones engage Kakashi, another formed a blue ball in its hand "Rasengan!" It charges at Kakashi who has dealt with the two clones before the other charged.

"_So…he's managed to be able to make Rasengan without using Clones…he's grown" _ Kakashi smiles to himself before forming a lightning ball in his hand "Lightning Blade" Kakashi yells Charging at Naruto. The two attacks Collide causing a massive explosion, when the dust clears Kakashi stands tall over his student. "You fought well Naruto?" Kakashi realises to late

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto grins evilly connecting with Kakashi's Ass causing Kakashi to fly through the air and land face first into the Mountain side "I win" Naruto Smirked giving the spectators with shocked looks on their faces a thumbs up.

"After all the…he used Leaf One Thousand Years of Death!" Tsunade was shocked, she expected to see a battle with amazing Justus's but she got the Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death….

"Well Kakashi wasn't expecting it" Jiraiya sighed, after all the time he spent talking up Naruto….for him to win that way was…was "Brilliant well done Naruto!" Jiraiya said proud of his student.

"Thanks but we should really check up on Kakashi Sensei" Naruto said and ran off in the direction Kakashi flew forgetting his Katana.

"Naruto you forgot your sword!" Sakura yelled to no avail. She jumped down and grabbed the sword pulling it from the tree "I wonder why he didn't use this" Sakura said aloud.

"Because he plans to use it against Sasuke" Jiraiya spoke, "He wants to fight Sasuke on equal terms" Jiraiya continued "He has two Chakra types, Water and Wind…his eyes are trained to see through Genjutsu…and he has mastered Sword combat" Jiraiya finished. "Many things have changed about Naruto but one thing remains the same" Jiraiya smiled as the pink haired girl looked at him "His Ninja way" he finishes and Sakura smiles.

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Jiraiya have caught up to Naruto who stands in front of a door with his mouth hanging open and his faces as red as tomatoes.

"What's wrong Naruto!…" Jiraiya looks in the door way to and his face goes like Naruto's. the 3 girls run over and immediately begin to fume with rage, there ankle deep in water lay Kakashi who had landed in the women's baths, 10 naked women bottled into a corner and Blood streaming from Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraiya's noses.

"YOU PERVERT'S" Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune yelled knocking the ogling Shinobi boys out cold

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Two figures wearing straw hats and black robes with red cloud designs on them walk through the desert, these two men are a part of the Akatsuki. One is a short burly figure hunched over like stance, while the other is tallish and average build

"So…they say the Jinjuriki of the one tail is the Kazekage" one of the figures spoke in a cool relaxed tone "I always thought they were the loner type who were neglected by their village, so how did this one become so important Hmmm?" he asked the other figure.

"I do not know, nor do I care" The shorter figure brushed the man's questions aside "Just focus on the task at hand Deidara" the short figure said in a cold manner.

"You got to relax Sasori my man" Deidara replied in the same cool manner. "We're just going to sneak in grab the Jinjuriki and leave, this city is no match for my Art" Deidara said in a proud tone.

"Art? ...do not call what you do art" Sasori replied and Deidara glared through the tassels of his straw hat.

"Don't make fun of my art Sasori!" Deidara yelled while Sasori sighed.

"Why did I have to be paired with you" Sasori wondered as their destination came into view. When they reached the entrance a Shinobi was waiting for them

"Lord Sasori" The Shinobi bowed "Unfortunately word got out of your presence in the area and word has been sent to the hidden leaf…they will no doubt send someone to aid the Kazekage who is now under heavy guard" the man spoke apologetically.

"Don't worry over such pointless details" Sasori said coldly making the man cringe "Just point us to the Kazekages whereabouts" he ordered and the man pointed to the highest point in the village.

"I'll fly in when the sun sets completely, that will be in a few hours" Deidara said and Sasori nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

A young red haired man stood at the rails of his office watching the sun set, this young man is Garra The Kazekage. After years of being targeted by the villagers and branded a monster at birth Garra only believed in loving himself and hating all others…until he went to the hidden Leaf Village where he met Naruto Uzumaki who helped open his eyes to the light and now after 5 years of an up hill battle Garra is beloved and Accepted by the Sand Village as their Kazekage.

"Kankuro…" Garra said to a man who walked up from behind.

"How did you know it was me?" Kankuro asked with a smirk.

"Because everyone else is banned from entering my office until the Akatsuki are dealt with" Garra turned smiling at the man who was his older brother.

"True but I don't see why…you could probably crush these Akatsuki with no trouble" Kankuro scoffed to himself, he is clearly proud of his brother's strength.

"…I wonder if HE is okay" Garra said and Kankuro looked at him, the HE being Naruto Uzumaki "They are not just after me but all of us who carry the burden of a tailed beast" Garra said feeling depressed.

"Well Temari said that he is with Jiraiya the Toad Sanin" Kankuro replied, Temari their sister is the eldest sibling of the three. She spent most of her time in the leaf as a messenger between the two villages among other things.

"Its been 5 years since I last saw him…I hope to show him how far I've come" Garra smiled thinking of the grinning Naruto he remembered.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Naruto sat with Sakura in Naruto's favourite restaurant…Ichiraku Ramen, she sat quietly watching Naruto eat his meal, before he would be on his forth bowel and using his hands to eat it but he had become more mannerly and was pacing himself.

"So well done at becoming a Jounin Naruto" Sakura smiled,. Naruto turned and smiled back causing her to blush slightly.

"Thanks for treating me to dinner" He replied, "I forgot how much I loved this stuff" Naruto said picking the bowel up and drinking the soup.

"No problem Naruto, consider it a present for making Jounin" Sakura smirked. "You know Tsunade already wants to give you a team of Genin"

"Ha! ...that would be funny" Naruto laughed along with her. "But I need to finish my mission before I think of anything else" Naruto said in a more serious tone.

"Sasuke…right" Sakura said weakly and Naruto nodded "You know…it will never be the same as it was before." Sakura said and Naruto looked at her Confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she looked at him with a sad look

"Many of our friends are angry he betrayed the village and then when he almost killed you" Sakura said and Naruto laughed which confused her "What's so funny?" She asked in a more annoyed tone.

"Back when I faced him at the Valley of End I thought I understood his pain but" Naruto began but sighed before finishing.

"But what Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't understand his pain…I could never understand losing my whole clan in an instant…" Naruto said with a sad look "When we fought Sasuke told me that since I never had a family I could never understand why he walks the path he does but…if Sasuke loses himself to his own hatred then I will know what its like to lose a family member" Naruto says standing up. "I understand that everyone may hate him for what he did but he walks the path he walks because he must" Naruto began to leave "And that's why I walk this path…I'll save Sasuke from his hatred or die trying" Naruto turned away from the girl who had a shocked look on her face. "Thanks again for the meal Sakura" He said before leaving.

"_Naruto… what's happened to you?" _Sakura thought to herself before leaving,.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The sun had set over the Sand Village and Deidara had flown into the city, quietly taking out lookouts before landing on the roof of the Kazekage tower.

"_In and without a!" _ Deidara sees Garra staring at him "Hmmm how did you know?" He asked the Kazekage.

"There are no birds like that in the desert" Garra replied in his deep mono tone.

"Oh well at least this saves me having to looks for you" Deidara said with a smirk.

"For the sake of this village…I will kill you" Garra said and sand from his gourd flowed out like a snake surrounding Garra.

"_So this is the ultimate defence huh?" _Deidara thought preparing to fight. "_Well lets see how it stands against my art"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Keep reviewing and subscribing :D**

**The more I get the faster I update.**

**The next chapter will see Deidara Vs. Garra who will win LoL**

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters…I do own this story and characters I add**

**I took this chapter down to fix a few mistakes i must have done while editing**

**Also i would like to dedicate this chapter to my Dog Max who passed away on wednesday :'( fifteen years old **

**More positive feedback…keep them coming.**

**More feedback about the Naruto X Sakura pairing so it looks like that's the pairing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: True Art is an Explosion! Deidara vs. Garra**

* * *

The sun had just set and Deidara had managed to infiltrate The Hidden Sand Village, he did so looking for the 1 tale Jinjuriki Garra of the Sand. He didn't expect that his target would be waiting for him.

"No birds like this one hmmm?" Deidara said in his cool manner of speaking, "Well at least you saved me the trouble of looking for you" He smirked.

"I am the Kazekage…it is my duty to protect this Village from Criminals like you" Garra spoke in his relaxed tone. "If I were to hide while criminals like you threaten this village I would be unworthy of the title... Kazekage" he finished with his usual cold blank stare.

"Such honour for someone so young" Deidara smirks opening his cloak "Like it matters, its not your village I want!" he says and puts his hands into pouches on his belt, the palms of his hands has what looks like mouths that engulfed some white clay-like substance, the mouths on his palms spat the substance out and the clay which took the form of spiders.

"_What are those?" _Garra thought although he kept straight face, Sand began to come from the Gourd on his back.

"Lets see if the rumours of the sands ultimate defence can match up against my art" Deidara said confident as he through those Clay Spiders at Garra "Ha!" Deidara made a hand sign causing the spiders to come to life and surround Garra. "You should know." Deidara smirked putting his hand with a sign to his face "My Art…is an EXPLOSION!" He yelled and all the Spiders exploded

As the smoke cleared a sphere of sand had formed around the Kazekage

"So that's the ultimate defence? I gotta admit its impressive" Deidara hisses. "But how long it can it stand up to my art"

"You made a mistake coming here" Garra says as the sand disperses allowing Garra to look at his foe "You came with limited supply clay, which is the source of your Jutsu" Garra stated in a confident tone.

"Your point" Deidara asked as his hands went back into the pouches.

"Look around you…the source of my power is the sand you walk on, the sand around you…my power is at its best when there is a lot of sand at my disposal" Garra says in a calm tone, he then formed a small sphere of sand which then fired at Deidara at High speed. Luckily Deidara dodged before creating Bird and Flying up into the sky.

Looking at the hole in the wall caused by Garra's Sand Bullet "Glad that didn't hit me" Deidara said to himself "_This might be harder than I thought"_ He thought taking some more clay from his pouches. The Clay formed into miniature Birds like the one he was riding, tossing them "Ha!" Deidara made a hand seal and the birds flew towards Garra but just like before the Sand protected him from the explosion. "_What a nuisance…at this rate I'll run out of Detonating clay before I can see the true capabilities of his sand defence" _Deidara thought As Garra levitated up to his level on a Sand cloud.

"As I said you are fighting with restrictions while I have an entire Desert of sand to call upon" Garra said, before Deidara could respond he was surrounded by sand "Behold my Sand Binding Prison" Garra said as Deidara was sealed inside.

"Man Garra's power is something" a sand Chūnin "I guess that's why he's the Kazekage"

"Yeah and don't you forget it" Kankuro smirked as they all lucked on at the Kazekage defeating the Akatsuki …or so they though. An explosion came from within the sand prison which allowed Deidara to escape.

"_Ok so he can control the sand in the gourd and the sand that's around us"_ Deidara thought forming a strategy. "_There must be a reason he carries a gourd around with him"_ He continued. Then a sand stream from the Gourd began to close in on Deidara who flew away but the sand could keep up with him. "_So the sand in the gourd must be infused with chakra to make it faster"_ Deidara smirked beginning to form a strategy, then his arm was captured by the sand, it slowly crawled up his arm till it was just under the shoulder.

"Sand Burial" Garra said closing his hand making a fist, the sound of bones shattering and blood coming from the tear where Deidara's arm used to be.

"_M-my arm" _Deidara winced "_Ok now I'm mad"_ Deidara smirked and pulled out a Idol like doll made from clay "You say you want to protect your village well lets see how you stand up to m C3" Deidara smirked tossing the idol "Ha!" he performed the Hand sign and the Idol transformed into a massive version of itself "When this goes off there will be nothing left of your village" Deidara states and the massive idol begins to fall towards the Village.

"We're doomed" Was mixed in with the screams of terror coming from the Villagers

"Ha!" Deidara performed the hand sign and the idol exploded with a huge radius that covered the village. As the Dust cleared Deidara's eye widened as he saw a shield of sand that saved the village.

"The Kazekage saved us" The villagers were relieved.

Garra panted heavily with exhaustion, creating a massive shield like that used up a lot of Chakra, Sand formed around him like a cocoon so he could regain some strength. This is what Deidara wanted.

"I knew you would save this village, but I needed you to use up enough chakra so that you would retreat into your sand" Deidara smirked, inside the sphere Clay ants burrowed out and Garra realised he doomed himself. "You took my arm and clay was mixed into your sand…sorry Kazekage but you fall to my art" Deidara smirked making a hand sign "And. My. Art. Is. An... EXPLOSION!" Deidara yelled and multiple explosions came from within the Sphere. As the Sphere crumbled Garra was left barely conscious, he was unharmed due to his last resort, Sand Armour but to exhausted to continue he managed to move the massive sand shield out of range before allowing it to fall to the ground below instead of it crushing the city. As Garra fell Deidara swooped in a caught him on his bird's tail wrapping him up before flying off

"Garra!" Kankuro yelled giving chase.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the village hidden in the leaves Sakura wanting to confront Naruto about what he said, unfortunately he didn't go home and was nowhere to be seen. While walking down the street she sees her best friend window shopping.

"Hey Ino-Pig" Sakura smirks waving to her friend who smirks back

"Sup Forehead" Ino Replied as the two hugged. "It's been awhile, what you up to?" She asks.

"Nothing just looking for Naruto" Sakura replies, two make Shinobi come from behind, they are Shikamaru and Choji.

"When did he get back?" Shikamaru asks while walking till he's beside Ino.

"This morning" Sakura replies "Oh Hello to you to Shikamaru" Sakura smirks and Shikamaru sighs.

"What a drag…where is Naruto now?" Shikamaru asks and Sakura shrugs.

"Dunno" Sakura replies, Choji had just finished eating a packet of potato Chips.

"Since he's been gone a while he is the only one of us who's still a Genin" Choji says "I bet when Kiba finds him he'll brag about it" Choji says and Sakura shakes her head.

"Naruto is a Jounin" Sakura states and Choji, Shikamaru and Ino's eyes widen.

"Since when" the 3 ask simultaneously.

"Since this afternoon…he beat Kakashi in a sparring match" Sakura replied to them and their faces became more stunned. She neglected to tell them how he won. As the 3 talked a huge blue explosion came from team 7's old training ground, many of the Villagers saw it, the 4 Shinobi ran towards the grounds to investigate. When they arrived they saw Naruto standing in the center of the field surrounded by 3 massive holes. Just as they were about to go out a talk he formed a Rasengan. "What is he doing?" Ino whispered and the 3 shrugged, the Rasengan then began to glow transforming into a giant shuriken. "Can anyone hear a whistling noise" Ino asked and the 3 nodded

"Wind style Rasenshuriken" Naruto said throwing the giant Shuriken, it the exploded which is what they saw before.

"W-what a Jutsu…such power" Choji stated in a shocked tone

"I wonder what else he can do" Ino wondered

"Amazing!" Sakura said still stunned at his power, she then noticed his arm was bruised badly.

"It seems 4 is my limit" Naruto laughed "not bad though…huh guys?" Naruto turned to face his spectators.

"How long did you know" Shikamaru asked with a smirk walking over to him followed by Sakura, Ino and Choji.

"When you arrived" Naruto smirked and the two shook hands, "man you have grown" Naruto smirk grew

"Your one to talk..." Shikamaru replied and Choji put his arms around the two.

"3 of the 4 Musketeers" Choji said and the 3 laughed.

"Let me look at that arm Naruto "Ino said gently grabbing his bruised arm and was amazed by the damage, "Oh My god it's broken in several places" She said completely stunning everyone there...except Naruto.

"Only 7?...its getting less restraining" Naruto said almost please. Sakura felt like hitting him but she didn't want to add too his Injurys so instead she simply stated calmingly...

"Lets get him to the hospital" Sakura said and they walked in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"So that was Naruto?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya as the two looked out the window of her office.

"Yeah…but I told him he shouldn't use that Jutsu more than once a day" Jiraiya sighed.

"Why? It seems powerful" Tsunade wondered.

"It is but because it is so strong if he over uses it his arm breaks in multiple places" Jiraiya answered.

"Why would you teach him a Jutsu like that!" Tsunade yelled with a glare.

"I didn't…that technique is one he mastered himself" Jiraiya replied. "Besides he's not a baby…he wants to get stronger" Jiraiya said in a more serious tone.

"Still I want to see the analysis of the damage myself" Tsunade stated walking out of her office knowing Naruto would be there.

At the Hospital Naruto's arm had been examined and bandaged up, "With 7 fractures and severe damage to the muscle it could take months for his arm to recover but…" Tsunade read the test results of Naruto's.

"But… what?" Shizune asked and Sakura and Jiraiya leaned in.

"The damage done to his Chakra network" Tsunade stated and all their faces went to stunned and shock…except for Jiraiya.

"That Jutsu is too dangerous" Shizune stated and Tsunade agreed.

"Doesn't every Jutsu come with backlash?" Jiraiya said in a cool manner.

"If he breaks his bones they can be mended" Tsunade began to explain, she didn't like the care free nature of Jiraiya regarding his pupil "but if he destroys his Chakra network then he will lose his ability to Ninjutsu" she finished. Shizune, Sakura and the other Medics leave the room leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya alone.

"I don't think that would stop Naruto" Jiraiya waved their worries off "And even if you tell him not to use the Rasenshuriken he'll just ignore you" Jiraiya said in a more serious tone.

"Even if its an order from his Hokage?" Tsunade asks and Jiraiya chuckles lightly.

"We were supposed to come back after two years of training" Jiraiya said "But we came back after 5…a little odd don't you think?" He finished with a serious look.

"Yeah why didn't you come back after 2?" Tsunade asked, she planned to get all the Info on Jiraiya and Naruto's training mission but since he brought it up.

"Well it seems Naruto bears a grudge against the village for how he was treated as a child" Jiraiya sighed "Understandably so" Jiraiya continued "He liked traveling because nobody knew who he was so he was treated equally and not discriminated against" he finished.

"Yeah…Kakashi told me about Naruto's childhood" Tsunade looked depressed, she knew it was the same for all Jinjuriki but still she saw Naruto like her own son.

"I have no doubt he'll want to travel again once the business with Sasuke is resolved" Jiraiya said and smiled on the inside, he too saw Naruto as his son but wouldn't let Tsunade know.

"What about his dream?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya shook his head at her question.

"For the first year becoming Hokage was all he talked about" Jiraiya began "But during the second year…" Jiraiya froze.

"What happened?" She asked filled with curiosity, the two began to walk from the hospital towards the local Pub.

"We had an encounter…with Itachi Uchiha" Jiraiya finished and Tsunade's Eyes Widened at what she had just heard.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Sasuke stood in t

* * *

he center of a field surrounded by a 1000 unconscious Shinobi, his Mentor Orochimaru and Kabuto approached him.

"Look at that 1000 Shinobi and not a scratch on him" Orochimaru smirked, his smirk fell when he realized that Sasuke didn't kill any of them. "But a shame it seems you can't finish them off" his tone gave off a slight tease at Sasuke.

"There's only one person I plan on killing" Sasuke said in a cold emotionless tone walking past the two "But push your look and that number will double" he finished disappearing .

"That Sasuke…what nerve talking to you like that" Kabuto scoffed venomously at Sasuke's actions towards Orochimaru. "I still don't understand why you put off the ritual"

"In due time Kabuto…due time" Orochimaru grinned, clearly he is up to something.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry for the long period with now update. I had almost finished this but I wasn't keen on the battle between Garra and Deidara, its hard since neither have hand signs for their Jutsu but I thought screw it cuz I'm awesome anyway.**

* * *

**PLZ Review and subscribe to me**

* * *

**I'm planning an OC based Naruto story, I had one up but it got deleted and then my Laptop and a Brain fart and I lost all the chapters . Anyway keep an eye on my Profile because if I do one that's where the Oc Form will be since I will need you to PM me the Details.**

* * *

**Peace and Love… to the girls ;P**

**Have a sound one(Irish Slang for have a nice day)… to the Boys**

* * *

**R.I.P "Mad" Max gone but never forgotten **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto OR Devil May Cry, ITS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED .**

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I started an OC based Naruto story and got side-tracked, then one of my storys got removed so I couldn't update…then I got lazy, then got pizza…anyway**

**This story will drift from the anime since I'm a freaking genius **

**turning this into a Crossover between Naruto (Naturally) & DmC (The new Devil May Cry). I'll put it in this chapter so let me know what you think, and as For the NaruSaku pairing its now a NaruSakuIno Pairing because it's a draw between the two.**

* * *

**Please Review and follow me**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Aid the Fallen, New Faces**

* * *

"For the first year becoming Hokage was all he talked about" Jiraiya began "But during the second year…" Jiraiya froze with his thoughts, wondering if it was wise to tell her.

"What happened?" She asked filled with curiosity, the two began to walk from the hospital towards the local Pub.

"We had an encounter…with Itachi Uchiha" Jiraiya finished and Tsunade's Eyes Widened at what she had just heard.

"What!" Tsunade said shocked as she stopped walking "What happened? Did he try and capture him?" she bombarded Jiraiya with questions.

"I don't know" Jiraiya stated plainly "He caught me off guard and trapped me in his Genjutsu" he continued "When I came to I was in bed and Naruto was lost in thought" he finished and the two continued to walk.

"I don't get it" Tsunade shook her head "I thought the Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts…if he beat you Naruto was defenceless"

"Like I said I have no clue" Jiraiya shrugged as they reached their destination "All I know is Naruto hasn't been the same since that encounter" they enter the Pub.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Despite protests from several doctors Naruto left the Hospital to go to his home to relax, Sakura decided to accompany him to make sure his injuries didn't get worse.

"Why don't you want to spend the night in Hospital?" she asks with a concerned look.

"I just feel like going home" Naruto smile's looking at his bandaged arm "It's been 5 years…can you imagine the dust?" he joked to which Sakura giggled.

"Do you want help?" Sakura asks "mean its not like I have anything else to do" she quickly adds not wanting to sound like she wants to be alone in his apartment with him.

"Nah, I'll just blow the dust out my window and worry about cleaning tomorrow when my arms healed" Naruto replies noticing Sakura's saddened expression "But thanks for offering" he adds.

"Hey how do you know your arm will be fully healed tomorrow?" Sakura asks " I mean Tsunade told me you have a fast healing ability but your arm was severely broken in multiple places" she adds.

"Oh…well over the years my...healing ability has improved greatly" Naruto replies trying to sound convincing.

"I see…" Sakura nods _"He's clearly trying hiding it from me"_ She thinks as the turn the corner to his apartment…what they find shocks the two, the building was burnt to a crisp.

"Naruto?" a voice speaks from behind, Naruto recognizes the man as his Landlord.

"Mr Daisuke…what happened?" Naruto asks the man walking into the wreckage of his old building.

"A massive fire broke out and the place went up so fast" Mr Daisuke replied "I saved this for you though" he hands Naruto a frame containing the picture of team 7.

"Thank you" Naruto smiles at the picture "This is the most important thing I own" he states "_Sasuke…do you remember this day?"_ He thought.

"So Naruto…what will you do now?" Sakura asks and Naruto turns to face her.

"Who knows" Naruto Shrugs in reply "Well I'll cross that bridge when I get there" he adds walking off.

"Maybe…" Sakura says weakly but Naruto doesn't hear as he turns the corner.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In one of Orochimaru's underground layers Kabuto is mixing a remedy for his masters weakening condition "_Lord Orochimaru has put off the body transferring ritual for too long and the body he's in now is only getting worse"_ he thinks "_Even this medicine is just a temporary stall at best"_ he adds as he finishes up and begins to walk to Orochimaru's room.

He entered to see his master coughing furiously with small traces of blood "Your medicine Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto says putting the tray in front of his master.

"Good" Orochimaru hisses drinking the formula "How goes Sasuke's training?" he asks

"it is going well though he asks for you specially" Kabuto replies "I recommend you perform the ritual soon" he adds.

"All in good time" Orochimaru smirks "I need him to accomplish one more thing before I can perform the ritual" he continues "Besides if I do it to soon then it may affect the body" he finishes

Unbeknownst to Kabuto and Orochimaru, Sasuke had been listening to them from the otherside of the door "_That old fool"_ A sly smirk appears on Sasuke's face "_Still thinks he owns me" _He walks away disappearing into the shadow of the long hallway.

* * *

**The Next day**

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji have been summoned to the Hokage Tower, by the sounds of the message it was urgent so they rushed to the Hokage's office…well apart from one

"Where is Kakashi?" an irritated Tsunade asks the group of nervous Shinobi.

"Maybe he didn't get the message" Sakura suggested earning a suspicious look from Tsunade.

"I sent an ANBU to each of you!" she yelled "I swear if hes not here in the next 5 minutes I'll have him teaching in the academy so fast!" she stops when a poof smoke spurts in the room.

"Yo…" the bland tone of the infamous copy Nin spoke "Sorry I'm late but…I ran into this gentle old lady who needed my assistance and!" he says nervously under the glares of the room.

"Save it Kakashi!" the angry Hokage cuts him off "I called you all hear for a top secret mission" her tone becomes more serious "The Kazekage…has been kidnaped" she says and a collected gasp comes from the group "By the Akatsuki" she finishes and the serious looks became more obvious. When Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji and everyone else where promoted to Jounin they where informed about the Akatsuki and their goal,

"Its hard to imagine the Kazekage was taken right out from under their noses" Ino states and Sakura nodded.

"From the Information we've been told Garra faced off against a member who specializes in explosive clay" Tsunade reads the report that was sent with the S.O.S "Also there was an additional member waiting outside of the village".

"How long ago?" Kakashi asks

"Last night…due to the importance of this they sent their best Messenger hawk" Tsunade states

"The Kazekages older sister Temari just left our village this morning…if you are planning on sending a team they might want to re-group with her" Shikamaru states, he and Temari had been working on preparations for the Chūnin Exams.

"Good idea, everyone in this room will be assigned to this mission" Tsunade agrees "Aid the Sand Village however you can" she continues "One more thing…and this is very important" she states

"What is it Milady?" Sakura asks…

"Naruto mustn't find out about this" Tsunade answers "His injuries are bad and the Akatsuki are after him too" She adds.

"Understood" Kakashi nods preparing to leave when suddenly a loud bang follow by a shattering noise can be heard from the window, Tsunade looks out and sees the remains of a cast scattered on the ledge.

"Naruto!" she turns to face the other Jounin who run from the office to catch up with Naruto

* * *

**Outside the Village**

* * *

Naruto flew through the trees at an incredible pace, fury and anger guided him.

"I can't believe they got Garra without me even knowing!" he said furiously.

"**Perhaps you little band of misfits aren't as good as you think"** A demonic voice spoke deeply from Naruto's sub-consciousness

"Nine Tails?" Naruto asked appearing in a dark room with water as a floor.

"**Honestly Naruto…who else is it going to be?" **the Fox sighs.

"Shut up you smarty ass fox" Naruto hisses and the massive fox chuckles "Besides I remember not to long ago two other people where here" He adds slightly depressed.

"**I remember…**" The Massive fox says in a similar tone **"How do you feel now…" ** He asks

"Then same, uninterested but still not wanting to talk about it" Naruto states ending that part of their discussion

"**So…the Akatsuki have the One Tail's" **The Nine Tails Sighs **"I wonder where the wonder twins were when this was happening?" **He asks.

"Well one was probably admiring himself in the mirror while the other was in a drunken heap on the floor of some bar" Naruto Sweat dropped.

"**By the way…now that you're back in the village how do you plan on staying with the Organization?" **The fox asks.

"By purchasing a big place and turning it into a Base of operations" Naruto replies earning a smirk from the fox.

"**A base of operations from a Village filled with Shinobi" **The Fox says sarcastically **"Where Could it possibly go wrong"** his smirk grows.

"Trust me…I've got it all planed out"Naruto says reassuringly.

"**Don't worry if I didn't trust you I wouldn't share my power with you" **The fox smirked before vanishing.

Due to his increased speed and endurance Naruto knew it would take him half the time it would normally take to get to the Hidden Sand, he only hoped his Contact would have more info.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Somewhere in the desert the two Akatsuki walked with a big clay bird with the Kazekage wrapped firmly in its tail.

"So this will be my first time sealing a tailed beast" Deidara stated "how long does it normally take?" he asks his shorter partner.

"As long as necessary" the emotionless Sasori replied "We are a man down without that snake Orochimaru and his ring" he added implying it would take longer than normal.

"Well who's our next target?" Deidara asks

"The 2 tails who is currently hiding in the Land of Fire" Sasori replies "Then the 3 tails who is without a Jinjuriki host and is also somewhere in the land of fire" he adds

"And Itachi and Kisame are hunting the Four tails and Kakuzu and Hidan are heading to the land of lightning to get the 8 tails…then that leave's the 6 and 9 tails for us to find" Deidara finishes and Sasori grunts for yes.

"We should move quickly…I feel eyes upon us" Sasori states suspiciously.

"Speak for yourself, Sasori my man…you need to relax" Deidara said in a cool relaxed tone only to get a scoff in return.

* * *

**Not too far from them**

* * *

"See! There he is in harmed like you left him" a cocky young man spoke.

"Dante…your lack of concern worries me deeply" a more polite yet confident man spoke

"Worrying makes your hair turn white" Dante replied "Though I suppose you've already worried enough" he laughs pointing out his companions snow white hair "Seriously Vergil we got this" Dante said spoke confidently, standing up showing his Six foot 125 pound build, his black hair, with the sides of his head shaved, grey-blue eyes and pale skin. His attire consists of a black 3/4 length leather hooded jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a grey tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, he is obviously not from around here.

"Not so fast!" Vergil stood up to the same height and build, the same facial features and Hair style with the only his hair is white, he wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. Vergil's hands are coved by white gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with brown leather shoes. "Go back to the Sand Village and Wait for Naruto" he orders.

"What! Why me?" Dante asks clearly annoyed.

"Because if I can tail the two back to their base I can leave directions for you and Naruto and then WE might be able to recover all the Tailed beasts" Vergil replies and Dante sighs.

"Fine…but if you hog all the fighting I'll be pissed" Dante sighs before beginning the trip back to the hidden Sand.

"_Calm yourself brother…together we can change this world"_ Vergil thinks grasping his Ōkatana with ornate bronze guard "_Might controls everything, and without strength we cannot protect anything"_ he finishes and begins to tail the Two Akatsuki members.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Once again sorry I took so long for me to update**

**If there's a problem with the changes to the story I made let me know…and I'll pretend to care XP**

**Reviews help me update faster because it gives me confidence in the story less reviews means less chapters**

**Peace!**


End file.
